Book of Random
by quibble
Summary: Completley random stories in a colorful pop-up book! Read!
1. Fangdoodle and Maxipie

**Mira: Hehe…this is the result of sleepovers between three complete masterminded idiots!**

**quibble: *nods***

**fantasyaddict101: This rocked…we we're laughing so hard!**

**All: ENJOY! And R&R!**

**quibble&fantasyaddict101…or else…**

**Mira: …they'll kill you in your sleep…it's happened…**

* * *

FANGDOODLE AND MAXIPIE

WRITTEN BY:

mirandamaddness

quibble

fantasyaddict101

A MAXIMUM RIDE ONESHOT

* * *

Fang is sitting with his laptop in his lap (duh!), a small grin lifting the corners of his mouth.

All of a sudden Iggy slaps his hand onto Fang's face.

"Ow! What was that for? What are you doing?"

Iggy had both of his hands on his face and was poking and prodding his face, "Gaz says you're smiling and I want to understand why!"

"By feeling my face…you're going to understand why I'm smiling?" Fang cocked an eyebrow.

"I felt that…" Iggy slowly removed his hands, "Well," he gave Fang a questioning look, "_Why_? Why would _you_ be smiling? Did Max tell you something dirty?!"

He and Gazzy started laughing loudly.

"Oh, shut up. I'm just reading this comment on my blog," Fang shook his head and went back to the computer.

"What did it say?" the Gasman inquired.

"It asked me if I was _Fangalicious_…"

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you?" Gazzy questioned.

"_Of course_, he totally is!" Iggy threw his arm around Fang's shoulder with perfect accuracy and spoke in a perfect gay-boy voice.

"HANDS OFF!!!" Max busted into the boy's-only room.

The three boys had a second to wonder how she knew what was happening…and decided Angel was the culprit.

Max dove at Fang and snatched the laptop away from him. She typed furiously on the keys for a minute, slammed it shut, and then gave it back. She left in a huff, dragging Fang out by the hair. She muttered something about fangirls and slammed the door shut.

"Should we?" Gazzy looked at the computer as if it would explode.

"I WILL!!!" Iggy grabbed he laptop and opened it, "…wait a minute…THERE'S NOTHING HERE!!!" he yelled jokingly.

"Um…" Gazzy took the laptop from him, "I'll take that…"

He was about to read the message Max sent to the girl when he saw the one word in bold.

"_FANGDOODLE_?!?" he read unbelievingly.

From the other room, he and Iggy heard Nudge's, Angel's, and Fang's laughter. Then a muffled slapping sound.

"Ow!" they heard Fang say, "I'm sorry, _Maxiepie_!"

Another muffled slap and Nudge and Angel are the only ones laughing.

"What did the message say?" Iggy asked, actually attempting to grab the computer again.

"'Hi, this is Max. And if you EVER try to go for my **Fangdoodle** again, I will find your house and stalk you and then _kill you_. Then eat you! Then kill you again!'" Gazzy read.

There was a moment of silence in both rooms.

Then everyone but Max started laughing again.

The door opened and Fang ran in. He slammed the door shut and locked it. There was the sound of pounding on the door and Max's yells.

Fang turned to face the two boys. Gazzy started laughing.

"What?" Iggy looked around blindly. (hehe-get it)

"Fang has two red marks shaped like hands on his cheeks!" Gazzy spit out between giggles.

"Which ones?" Iggy waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"All four!!!" Gazzy waved four fingers in the air.

"Shut up!" Fang yelled, "Only my face Iggy!" he stormed over to the window, opened it, and jumped out. He snapped his wings out and flew out.

Little did he know that Max had also flown out a window and they collided.

* * *

"What happened?" Iggy yelled also flying out the window and swooping to the ground with the others.

"Ugh! Max and I just collided," Fang mumbled.

"Are you two okay?!" Iggy reached for Fang's face to check for a broken nose.

"Holy cow! Your entire face swelled up!! How hard did you collide!!?" Iggy rubbed his hands over the completely smooth, round surface. He paused, realizing that everyone was shaking with laughter, besides Fang, who felt bright red.

"What? What am I missing here?" Iggy demanded.

"That's…that's….that's not Fang's face!!!!!" Gazzy choked out.

Iggy yelled with disgust and zoomed away from Fang, who was backing away from an advancing Max.

"First you flirt with fan girls, and now you have Iggy literally kissing your ass? Where do I come in here?!!" she screamed.

Fang sighed, then kissed her right on the lips. "Happy now?" he asked.

"Fang, you traitor!" Iggy cried "What about last night? Didn't that mean anything to you?!"

Fang smacked Iggy on the arm before Max could get mad again. "He's kidding"

"If you say so…Fangdoodle!!" Iggy swooped away smirking.

"Iggy!!!!!!!" Fang and Max both screamed and chased after Iggy and the Gasman, who were making kissing noises.

Two thuds later and a lot of complaining, the flock went back inside. When everyone was in bed, Nudge whispered to Max

"Fangdoodle? Were you serious?!!!" _Smack* _"Ow Max!!"

* * *

**quibble: R&R!**

**fantasyaddict101: …oh…it's my turn to—**

**Mira has just giggle farted! *pffft***

**quibble: Okay then…but seriously, review on our weirdness!!!**


	2. The Yam and the Hat

**This story has no purpose at all. Yay!!!!! Please read and review!!  
~quibble**

I once saw a yam wearing a purple hat.

It was walking on three legs toward the grocery shop at the bottom of the river.

It bought a bottle of milk, and carried it in a plastic glove over to a bench.

The yam sat on the bench, drank the milk, and offered some cheese to the zebra sitting next to him.

The zebra declined, for he was lactose intolerant.

The yam ate his cheese and walked over to the orange tree who was singing to the clouds.

The yam asked for a milkshake with sprinkles.

When handing the drink to the yam, the tree tripped on a marble, squashing the yam completely.

A rat, witnessing the entire scene offered to take home the remains of the yam.

It was the rat's birthday, and the yam would make a perfect dish for the feast he was having.

However, upon serving it to his guests, he discovered tiny pieces of a purple hat mixed with the yam.

He let everyone eat it anyway, thinking that it would just taste better.

It would have been a perfect party, except that the yam had spilled some milk on his hat while drinking it.

It happened to be that all the rats were allergic to milk, so they died.

The only one who lived was a small mouse cousin, who hadn't eaten anything at all.

He returned the yam to where it had come from, on a bench next to a zebra.

The zebra was saddened by the yams death, and buried him next to the orange tree that had accidentally squashed him.

The orange tree poured the undrunk milkshake on the grave, as an apology.

When the drink touched the soil, lo and behold, the dead yam popped back from the ground!

He was new and alive, but with an orange hat this time.

The zebra and orange tree were delighted to see the yam alive, so they all went out to lunch at a diner at the bottom of the river.

The end.

* * *

**So it was kind of short, but hopefully you liked it! PLEASE review!!!!! Peace!!!**

* * *


End file.
